En el cielo
by kathitha
Summary: Después de que Bellatrix Lestrange matase a Sirius Black en el Departamento de Misterios, éste llega al cielo en donde se reencuentra con James y Lily Potter. Y aunque, en un primer momento, se siente desconcertado por la situación, luego de unas horas todo se vuelve más interesante de lo que creyó en un principio,...Summary completo dentro del fanfics
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solo soy una fanática que los utilizó para crear esta historia. De modo que, la trama es completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary: Después de que Bellatrix Lestrange matase a Sirius Black en el Departamento de Misterios, éste llega al cielo en donde se reencuentra con James y Lily Potter. Y aunque, en un primer momento, se siente desconcertado por la situación, luego de unas horas todo se vuelve más interesante de lo que creyó en un principio, ya que comienzan a llegar las personas que lucharon en la guerra de Hogwarts, ¿quién dijo que estar en el cielo era aburrido?**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

¿Estaría muriendo?, ¿sería aquel el último instante de su miserable y patética vida?, ¿esto se sentía morir? Francamente, pensó Sirius Black cayendo a través del velo, no lo parecía en lo absoluto; porque sentía sus ojos adormecérseles a causa de la fatiga y su cuerpo tornarse tan ligero como una pluma. Su respiración se pausó unos segundos, pero aún así comprendió que estaba entrando en la fase del primer sueño -o que se desmayaba -, de ninguna manera esto se asemejaba a la muerte. Era simplemente irse a dormir luego de un día largo y agitado.

De improviso, se precipitó a la superficie y profirió un grito ensordecedor debido a que caería al suelo y se daría un buen golpe en la cabeza. En efecto, cuando cayó en el pavimento se la golpeó fuertemente. Se llevó, entonces, una mano a ella y emitió un pequeño: ¡Auch! El golpe le había dolido bastante. Otro signo, pensó, de que no estaba muerto y que había despertado a consecuencia de dicho golpe.

Lentamente se puso de pie, se sacudió la túnica y alzó la vista. Sus ojos, al ver el lugar en donde se hallaba, se abrieron ampliamente_._

_¿De ninguna manera existía un territorio así en ninguna zona del globo terráqueo?_

Recapacitó incrédulo.

No podía ser posible que existiese algo así. Debía y tenía que ser una alucinación que le mostraba su inconsciente para engañarlo o jugarle una broma cruel.

Frotó, acto seguido, sus ojos y se pellizcó el brazo para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Efectivamente no era un sueño, porque esa acción le había dolido tanto como el golpe en la cabeza. Gruñó enojado, pero ni con eso fue capaz de dejar de admirar el sitio en donde se encontraba.

El lugar era inmenso, tan inmenso que Sirius especuló que no tenía un final inmediato. Sin embargo divisó, a unos tres metros, una escalera larga y angosta, la que subió peldaño por peldaño -sin saber por qué lo hacía - hasta que llegó a otro sitio donde observó un portón gigante y detrás de aquello, a unos cinco metros, una piscina con una estatua la cual lanzaba agua por un orificio y, decorándola, cuatro árboles y un montón de flores. Acompañaba a esa singular decoración un angosto pasillo con cerámicos brillosos.

_¡Genial! _Pensó, rodando los ojos, _me estoy volviendo loco o tengo alucinaciones, ¡fantástico!_

No obstante, con las manos detrás de su espalda y emitiendo un pequeño silbido, atravesó ese portón y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el lugar admirando cada detalle del sitio: Arbustos, flores, estatuas, pequeños lagos, caminos con baldosas, casas, paredes adornadas con guirnaldas. Parecía una pequeña ciudad, pero había algo en ella que no lograba descifrar y que la hacía diferente a cualquier otra, aunque no sabía qué podría ser esa cosa que hacia la diferencia.

Nada tenía sentido para él. Absolutamente nada. Siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido y sin entender ningún ápice de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni pretendía comprenderlo en un futuro cercano. Tenía asuntos importantes que hacer en ese momento, sin embargo, no podía recordar qué cosas podrían ser. Era como si alguien le hubiese sacado los recuerdos de su mente y por más que intentase recordarlos, no llegaban a él. Este lugar, recapacitó, lo estaba trastornando física y psicológicamente.

_Harry Potter._

Dijo, entonces, su voz de la consciencia, recordándole lo que hace unos instantes - o quizás horas atrás - acontecía en el Departamento de Misterios.

¿_Qué le habría pasado a su ahijado?_

Preocupado, echó a correr buscando el medio de volver suponiendo que debía estar en una de las tantas habitaciones prohibidas del Ministerio de Magia y que, de un instante a otro, encontraría una puerta que lo llevase de nuevo a la batalla con Bellatrix Lestrange, su queridísima prima.

Corrió, corrió y corrió, pasando por varios pasillos de similares características a los que vio al llegar; pero en ningún momento apareció aquella anhelada puerta. Desesperado por lo que podría estar sucediéndole a Harry, se arrodilló en el suelo, se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y empezó a sollozar. El tiempo parecía avanzar cada vez más rápido mientras él lloraba por su mala suerte.

_No. No. No_

Él no podía perder el tiempo ni sentir debilidad en esos instantes. Él debía encontrar aquella maldita puerta y volver con su ahijado. Se lo debía por todos años en que estuvo ausente y, especialmente, se lo debía a sus amigos; James y Lily. Él tenía que ponerse de pie y seguir buscando esa puerta, costara lo que le costase.

De un salto, se puso de pie y reanudó su búsqueda; sin embargo, entre más corría, más le parecía que no había un fin en aquel misterioso lugar. Los minutos, según le pareció, trascurrían demasiado rápido mientras seguía corriendo, buscando una estúpida puerta la cual no aparecía por ningún lado.

De a poco comenzó a perder las fuerzas, sintiéndose cansado y mareado a causa de la exploración. La respiración se le entrecortó y se le agitó. Asustado, se llevó una mano a su pecho antes de arrodillarse en el suelo una vez más. Necesitaba recargar sus energías para seguir con su misión.

Cuando las hubo recargado, diez minutos después, siguió la búsqueda. No obstante, tres minutos más tarde, se detuvo y su boca, nuevamente, se abrió ligeramente.

_¿Un parque con columpios, bancas y personas en medio de una habitación del Ministerio?, ¿Era real? , ¿Era posible?_

Un gran no se apoderó de él. Esto era irreal. Era imposible.

Aunque anteriormente, se dijo, había pensando que era una ciudad y claramente el parque era una parte esencial de cualquier ciudad.

Se sacudió, entonces, la cabeza. Nada tenía sentido en esta… ¿ciudad?, ¿habitación prohibida del Ministerio? Definitivamente algo era, el único problema es que no lo sabía. En ese momento, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos: Una risa sofocada.

Enojado por aquel sonido, miró en todas las direcciones cruzado de brazos, intentando ver a la persona que emitía esa risa. Durante unos segundos, no vio a nadie; pero pasados unos minutos notó algo que lo dejó en transe.

_Imposible. No puede ser. Es irreal, a menos que…_

Meneó la cabeza intentando salir de ese estado. Lo logró a duras penas, ya que las personas que estaba viendo debían estar muertas hace muchísimos años. Y si los veía, eso significaría que él también estaba muerto.

—Vamos, Canuto— le habló James Potter, frunciendo el ceño—. Parece que has visto a un fantasma.

— ¡James! — le regañó Lily Potter, pegándole en la nuca. James profirió un ¡Auch!, ¡Eso me dolió, Lils! antes de que ella continuase reprendiendo a su marido—. Sabes que es difícil asimilar que uno está muerto cuando llega aquí.

Sirius tragó saliva, nervioso y entrelazó sus traslucidos dedos.

_Muerto. Muerto. Muerto._

La palabra se le quedó grabada en su cerebro, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente como si fuese un eco.

_Estoy muerto. Bien muerto_.

Se dijo, suspirando lentamente al cabo de un segundo.

Dale, lo aceptaba de buena manera; sin embargo, había dejado solo a Harry sufriendo la persecución de Voldemort y de sus seguidores. Además, siendo tratado como un mentiroso por la comunidad mágica por haber presenciado el regreso del innombrable y siendo humillado por los Dursley.

E independientemente a que tuviese a Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Albus Dumbledore y los Weasley cerca de él, aún se sentía desdichado al morir en esos momentos, dejándolo con todo aquello sobre sus hombros, ya que él, Sirius Black, era su tutory tenía el deber de protegerlo de cualquier cosa y nada podía ser más horrible que comprender que él jamás estaría con su ahijado para darle consejos o hacerlo sentir bien. Se llevó, entonces, una mano a su afligido corazón. Harry lo pasaría mal cuando asimilase que él ya no pertenecía a su mundo.

Pero aún así esbozó una gran sonrisa. Sus dos amigos, sus queridísimos amigos se encontraban parados frente suyo, mirándolo con una expresión desconcertada que casi le hizo reír; sin embargo, se contuvo. Sirius no se podía reír de sus rostros cuando recién veían reencontrándose luego de tantos años separados a causa de la muerte.

Entonces sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre James; no obstante, no lo abrazó como tenía previsto sino que lo traspasó y quedó tendido en el suelo una vez más.

— ¡Maldita sea! — gruñó, parándose bruscamente—. Otra vez lo mismo.

—No te enojes, Canuto— James rió disimuladamente—. Cuando se llega aquí, pasa eso.

— ¡Eh! — soltó, abriendo sus ojos absolutamente perplejo.

Lily bufó y rodó los ojos. Ella seguía igual a como él la recordaba: Alta, pelirroja, ojos color verde esmeralda y el mismo carácter que siempre la había caracterizado. James, en tanto, seguía con el idéntico cuerpo y contextura que tuvo en vida: Algo flacucho, medio alto, ojos color avellana y con su cabello azabache indomable.

Todo parecía como en aquellos viejos tiempos. Esos tiempos que jamás olvidaría: Sus andanzas en el colegio, las noches a la luz de la luna llena y las bromas junto a Remus y a una cierta rata traidora. Era tanto lo que habían vivido que parecía una mentira que nuevamente estuviesen juntos. Quiso sollozar, pero se contuvo.

—Lo que quiere decir mi marido, Sirius, es que cuando llegas aquí y te das cuenta que estás muerto, buscas desesperadamente a alguien conocido y cuando lo encuentras e intentas abrazarlo, lo traspasas porque no estás acostumbrado a ser un alma debido a que piensas que todavía tienes un cuerpo sólido.

—¡Oh! — exclamó, rascándose la cabeza.

—Te cuesta dominar el tacto de alma a alma. Es algo sumamente complejo— añadió James con un gesto pensativo—. Pero no hablaremos de eso ahora.

Y dicho eso, James lo abrazó fuertemente. Por unos segundos, Sirius se quedó absolutamente quieto, sintiendo los brazos de su amigo sobre él. Pero luego, se movió y quiso abrazarlo para que su amigo sintiese cuánto lo había extrañado. De inmediato recordó que no lo podía abrazar, porque no sabía esa cosa del tacto de alma a alma, lo cual era sumamente curioso e intrigante. Suspiró rendido y dijo:

—Te extrañe, Cornamenta. No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste todos estos años.

—Yo igual, Canuto.

Sirius le sonrió, sintiendo caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas. James imitó el gesto, sollozando. En ese momento Lily, quien miraba la escena gimoteando, se le acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Nos hiciste falta, Sirius, y mucho. Añorábamos tu forma de ser.

Sirius ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, todavía llorando. Se sentía dichoso de volver a estar con dos de sus amigos después de haberlos perdido.

—Te vez tan viejo y canoso, hermano— se rió James—. Y yo tan joven.

—¡Oye! — resopló Sirius, secándose las lágrimas—. Yo seguía viviendo en la tierra, lo cual me hizo envejecer.

—No como yo, que llegué acá y me quedé con mis veintiún años para toda la eternidad— James hinchó el pecho orgulloso, mientras Lily rodaba sus ojos.

—Exacto—sonrió Sirius—. Aunque eso te hace menor que mí. Tú eres un jovenzuelo y yo un adulto responsable. Me debes respeto, Cornamenta.

—¡Mentira! — James se cruzó de brazos enfadado—. Soy tan adulto como tú mismo.

—Absolutamente no. Yo seguí avanzando en el ciclo de la vida y lo sabes.

—No, yo soy un adulto.

—Un adulto joven y yo todo un adulto, admítelo, Cornamenta.

Dicho eso, Sirius rió y James imitó su gesto aunque se encontraba irritado, ¡cómo había extrañado sus conversaciones sin sentido!, ¡cuán dichoso se sentía porque podrían volver a ser lo que eran en vida!, ¡cuán agradable era todo esto!

Aun no podía creer que estuviese muerto y con dos de sus mejores amigos. Esto era magnífico, a pesar de haber dejado a su ahijado solo.

— ¿Qué les parece si mejor nos vamos a la casa? — preguntó Lily, sacándolo una vez más de sus pensamientos y tomándole la mano a James. Ella se veía radiante por la escena que acababa de presenciar—. Nos sentiremos mejor conversando allá que acá.

—Espera—dijo Sirius, pasándose una mano por el rostro—, ¿tienen un casa?, ¿aquí?, ¿justo aquí?

—No viste los caminos y las casas mientras corrías, Canuto.

Sirius se puso una mano en la barbilla. Claro que había visto las casas mientras corría para buscar esa puerta que jamás apareció, pero en ese instante había pensando que aún se encontraba vivo, no muerto. Suspiró y se frotó la sien. Tenía tantas dudas sobre este lugar y cómo desenvolverse en él que ya no quería ni pensar.

—Muy bien, vamos a su casa. Quiero conocerla.

Lily esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de ponerse a caminar junto a su marido. Sirius caminó muy cerca de ellos con millones de preguntas que hacer cuando estuviesen en la comodidad del hogar Potter.

Se preguntaba, eso sí, cómo serían las casas en este mundo, que él apodó cielo. Además, le intrigaba la vida que llevaban las almas, ¿sería tan igual a la tierra?, ¿o habrían diferencias notables? Meneó la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, porque lo sabría en unos cuantos minutos más o eso era lo que creía.

No obstante, seguía preocupado por la suerte que tuvieron Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ginny en el Departamento de Misterios. Rogaba que los seis estuviesen a salvo en Hogwarts, específicamente en la enfermería, recuperándose de las heridas que sufrieron. También pedía que nunca más se volviesen a involucrar en asuntos tan peligrosos como ir al Ministerio sin permiso de nadie; pero de igual forma estaba seguro que pedir algo así era casi imposible dado a todo lo que todavía le faltaba por enfrentar a su ahijado.

Suspiró resignado. Harry jamás se mereció tener que afrontarse a esas cosas a causa de un ser despiadado como Voldemort. Él se merecía haber tenido unos padres cariñosos, un padrino consentidor, una niñez y adolescencia normal, y una vida como la de cualquier otro.

Sin embargo, aún tenía la esperanza que cuando la batalla se terminase – y rogaba a quien sea que fuese Harry el que venciese - él pudiese tener todo aquello que le fue arrebatado a tan corta edad. Deseaba que su ahijado no tuviese que preocuparse por magos malignos y que tuviera una vida plena y feliz. Lo anhelaba de todo corazón.

—Llegamos—anunció Lily, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sirius se sacudió la cabeza y miró la casa enfrente de él. Su mandíbula cayó al instante.

_¿Una mansión?, ¿una inmensa mansión?, ¿aquí vivían sus amigos?, ¿en el cielo también existía la dicotomía de pobres y ricos?_

Era completamente absurdo, una total locura.

—Pasa, Canuto. Y no te quedes mirando como bobo la casa.

Sirius dudó que esa mansión con un inmenso jardín fuese una simple casa, pero aún así asintió y siguió a su amigo.

Cuando entró en ella, su mandíbula se volvió a desencajar, ya que el interior era más espectacular que el exterior: Los muebles relucían como si fuesen nuevos, los sofás de cueros, las mesas de nueve sillas estilo colonial, las estatuas, plantas, cuadros y otros adornos daban la sensación de estar en la tierra, concretamente en una mansión lujosa.

—¿Una mansión?, ¿viven en una mansión? —preguntó Sirius estupefacto.

—Es un tema que te explicaremos en breve— le aseguró Lily, yendo a otra habitación que supuso debía ser la cocina, si es que en el cielo también comían.

—Cornamenta—llamó a su amigo, viendo a Lily desaparecer y dejándose caer en un sofá.

—Dime, Canuto— James imitó la acción de su amigo.

—¿existen los pobres y los ricos en el cielo? Es que me parece muy extraño que sea tan igual a la tierra, donde la gente vive en una desigualdad social enorme.

—Paciencia, Canuto. Te aseguro que pronto entenderás lo que pasa aquí.

Sirius asintió no muy convencido. Era insólito para él que esas distinciones sociales existiesen en un lugar como este. Sin embargo, decidió hacerle caso a su gran amigo.

—¿Cómo es la vida acá? — le preguntó, al cabo de unos segundos, Sirius, echando un vistazo a las paredes y los adornos.

—Demasiado tranquila, sin presiones— sonrió James.

—Cuando dices sin presiones te refieres a que no hacen nada— interrogó él, levantando una ceja.

—No trabajamos ni estudiamos, si es a lo que te refieres—James seguía sonriendo, mientras Sirius lo veía perplejo—. Nos dedicamos a reflexionar, conversar, ir y venir de un lado al otro, y otras actividades interesantes.

—¡Qué aburrido suena! — exclamó, suspirando.

—No es aburrido y te darás cuenta pronto por qué.

Sirius resopló, viendo a su gran amigo esbozar una inmensa sonrisa. Él seguía dudando que las cosas que mencionaba tuviesen algo de divertido, sobre todo eso de reflexionar, ¿qué se suponía que tenían que pensar?, ¿cosas terrenales?, ¿de la aburrida vida que llevaban?, ¿de las conversaciones acerca de su vida en la tierra?, ¿de qué significaba ser almas?, ¿ir de visita a otras casas para seguir conversando?, ¿ir al parque? No tenían ninguna entretención para él las actividades que le nombraba James. Y ahora tendría que pasar una eternidad en el cielo, haciendo esas tareas. Resopló fastidiado. Lo único bueno del asunto era que estaría con sus dos amigos.

—Canuto, sígueme—le habló James, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Instantáneamente, Sirius se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a su amigo del alma. Pero al dar dos pasos, paró abruptamente.

—¿Y la pelirroja , dónde está? —le preguntó, mirando a todos lados para buscarla.

—No te preocupes, no espera en esa habitación—James la apuntó con unos de sus dedos—. Tuvo que hablar con una secretaria.

—¿Secretaria? —le interrogó, atónito.

—Te darás cuenta en breve de qué hablo.

Dicho eso, James siguió avanzando. Sirius se apresuró a llegar a su lado con miles - o quizás millones - de preguntas en su interior. Cada minuto que pasaba, más se confundía. El cielo era completamente diferente a lo que había soñado o imaginado.

—Pasa por aquí— le indicó James, parándose al frente de una puerta.

Sirius asintió y abrió la puerta. Otra vez, su mandíbula se desencajó; sin embargo, esta vez por lo que tenía delante de él: Un angosto y oscuro túnel que le produjo escalofríos.

—No pasaré por ahí — dijo, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—¡Vamos, Canuto! — exclamó James, rodando los ojos—. Todos cuando llegamos acá debemos atravesar ese túnel. Además, apenas es de cien metros sin obstáculos ni trampas. No seas cobarde.

Él no era cobarde, en lo absoluto. Sólo que no imaginó que en el cielo existiese un lado siniestro como un túnel negro. Eso era todo.

—¿Estás seguro? — le interrogó, al cabo de unos segundos, suspirando.

—Sí a ambas cosas. Es corto y todos debemos atravesarlo— le aseguró James—. Lily te estará esperando cuando lo atravieses.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabes que Lily me estará esperando si ella no ha vuelto?

—No te diste cuenta de nada, ¿cierto? — comentó James, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado—. Es comprensible después de todo—suspiró, mientras que él abría sus ojos ampliamente—. Ya te explicaremos lo que sucede aquí, paciencia. Ahora atraviesa ese túnel y honra a tu casa en Hogwarts, a Gryffindor.

Sirius asintió, abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta que llegó al final del aquel túnel. Y tal como lo había dicho su amigo, era corto sin ningún obstáculo y Lily lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Te costó llegar acá, Sirius? — le preguntó, sonriendo.

—Sí— contestó, mirando a su alrededor.

La habitación era muy sencilla, a diferencia de la mansión. En ella había una mesa de centro, unos sofás y un par de cuadros adornando la sala. Estas características la hacían parecer una sala de recepción, de esas típicas donde tienes que esperar para que te atiendan. Suspiró y le prestó atención a la pelirroja.

—Sirius yo me tengo que ir. Tú quédate aquí hasta que escuches tu nombre— le dijo Lily, dejándolo aturdido—. Luego nos veremos.

Y dicho eso, desapareció por el túnel. Sirius quiso seguirla o al menos pedirle que le explicase qué significaba esta sala y lo que tenía que hacer aquí, pero algo que no lograba entender, lo detuvo. No entendía nada de nada y necesitaba que alguien le explicase qué pasaba en este lugar: El cielo.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis lectores.**

**Esta es una locura que se me ocurrió después de haber escrito: Una carta muy especial. Y sencillamente mi mente no me ha dejado tranquila con esta historia que empezó siendo muy corta y terminó siendo una historia de al menos 15 capítulos ( eso tengo pensado. Pueden ser más, pero no lo creo).**

**Obviamente, para todos los que me conocen, en cuanto tenga el próximo capítulo lo subiré. Y no dejaré nada abandonado, es sólo que mis pensamientos no me dejaban seguir con nada si no escribía esto.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**También será subida a Potterfics, con el mismo título. **

**Besos a todos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solo soy una fanática que los utilizó para crear esta historia. De modo que, la trama es completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary: Después de que Bellatrix Lestrange matase a Sirius Black en el Departamento de Misterios, éste llega al cielo en donde se reencuentra con James y Lily Potter. Y aunque, en un primer momento, se siente desconcertado por la situación, luego de unas horas todo se vuelve más interesante de lo que creyó en un principio, ya que comienzan a llegar las personas que lucharon en la guerra de Hogwarts, ¿quién dijo que estar en el cielo era aburrido?**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Explicaciones

Después de que Lily Potter desapareciera a través de la boca del túnel, Sirius caminó hasta el centro del salón y se dejó caer en el sofá con millones de preguntas en su mente que deseaba que alguien las contestase, ¿qué se suponía que era este lugar?, ¿qué tenía que hacer?, ¿por qué sus amigos lo habían dejado solo?, ¿por qué no le habían respondido sus preguntas cuando él las pidió?, ¿qué pasaba?

Su situación era prácticamente ridícula debido a que se encontraba en el paraíso con dos de sus mejores amigos, los cuales de un momento a otro, lo habían dejado a su suerte y, para colmo, en una sala de espera sin saber qué debía hacer.

_¡Fantástico! _

Pensó, entornando los ojos y suspirando. James y Lily le debían muchas explicaciones que, en tanto saliese de este lugar, le demandaría que le revelasen. Él se lo merecía después de todo lo que le había sucedido.

—_Sirius Orión Black—_le llamó una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. _Atraviese la puerta que está ubicada frente a usted. Luego, cruce el pasillo hasta llegar a la primera intersección y camine a mano derecha. Lo llevará directo a la oficina de "El Supremo". Buen viaje._

En cuanto la voz dejó de hablar, Sirius se puso rígido y enmudeció a causa de la impresión que le produjo esa orden, ¿quién era ese individuo apodado "El Supremo? Y, ¿por qué tenía que dirigirse hasta allí? No entendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero igualmente él tenía que ir allá y hablar con aquel personaje para poder volver con sus amigos. Así que, inhaló profundamente y comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó a la puerta.

Estuvo parado frente a ella por varios segundos, contemplándola y pensando que esto era lo más extraño que jamás había vivido, lo cual era irónico porque estaba muerto. Volvió a suspirar, se frotó la sien y se sacudió la cabeza antes de susurrar;

— ¡Vamos, hombre! , ¡No seas cobarde!, ¡Atraviesa la maldita puerta!

Acto seguido, giró la manilla de la puerta con lentitud; pero esta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrever un largo y estrecho pasillo.

Dicho pasillo estaba decorado lujosamente, cosa que lo dejó boquiabierto: Las paredes pintadas de color blanco, baldosas plateadas brillantes , una alfombra roja con líneas doradas, varios candelabros antiguos encima de pequeñas mesitas y retratos de personas que no conocía, lo hacía pensar que se encontraba en algún pasaje de alguna organización secreta.

No obstante, no tenía tiempo para detenerse a meditar sobre ese pasillo; así que, atravesó la puerta y caminó hasta llegar a la primera intersección. Luego, dobló a mano derecha y se dirigió a la oficina, la que quedaba a cincuenta centímetros de la intersección.

Una vez que hubo llegado a ella, tocó la puerta.

—_Adelante _— le contestó la voz, que supuso debía ser la de "El Supremo".

Al instante, suspiró, giró la manilla y entró al despacho. Otra vez, la mandíbula se le desencajó de la impresión:

El lugar era más lujoso que la mansión en la cual estuvo minutos antes: Un fino y reluciente escritorio, un estante repleto de libros, tres sofás de cuero reclinable, un papelero, una lámpara en pedestal, varios retratos, la pared color plateada, una alfombra purpura y las baldosas color oro, casi lo dejó ciego. Esto, reflexionó, sobrepasaba todos los límites.

—Sirius Black— habló la voz de "El Supremo", interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sirius contempló al hombre, cuyo rostro blanco envejecido y larga barba gris le recordó a Albus Dumbledore; pero sabía que el director del colegio Hogwarts aun vivía, de modo que este señor era otra persona.

—Usted, ¿quién es? — tartamudeó Sirius al hacerle la pregunta.

—"El Supremo" — le contestó, sonriendo.

Sirius lo miró estupefacto, sin emitir comentario alguno, ya que no quería decirle que ese no era un nombre adecuado para ninguna persona.

— ¿Por qué me llamó? — preguntó, al cabo de unos segundos, mirándolo suspicazmente.

—Porque tienes que, en algún momento, tener tu juicio celestial.

— ¿Juicio? — repitió, incrédulo y recordándole sus años encarcelado en la prisión de Azkaban sin haber tenido uno.

—Así es— le sonrió "El Supremo" —. Todos deben pasar por un juicio cuando llegan al cielo. Es la regla primordial para que puedas acceder a las bondades de esta vida.

Sirius volvió a contemplarlo atónito, ¿qué significaba las bondades de esta vida?, ¿se refería a todo lo que le había comentado James? Si era así, le sonaba aburrido y sin emociones; pero si quería volver a ver a sus amigos, debía tenerlo y pronto.

—Y bien, hagámoslo— pidió Sirius, inhalando lentamente.

—No es así de sencillo— dijo "El Supremo", sonriendo—. Hay miles de personas que mueren día a día y que esperan por esta reunión y su juicio final.

—Pero si yo fui el único que estaba esperando en esa habitación— le protestó Sirius, entornando los ojos.

—No, Sirius, te equivocas dado a que cuando tú entraste por la puerta, al instante se sentó otra persona a esperar su turno.

— ¡Oh! — atinó a decir Sirius, rascándose la nuca.

—De modo a que hay miles esperando a hablar conmigo para saber la fecha que le toca su juicio.

— ¿Y él mío cuándo es? — tartamudeó al preguntar.

—Es dentro de veinticuatro horas— le respondió "El Supremo", anotando algo en un papel—. Te presentarás ante "El Altísimo", "Su Excelencia" y "La Señora" y ellos te enjuiciaran con otros cuatro jueces escogidos por "El Altísimo". Muestra respeto en todo momento, porque ellos decidirán cuál será tu destino acá en el cielo y cuáles serán las bondades a las que tendrás acceso.

Sirius tragó saliva y entrelazó sus dedos, nervioso; pero aún así asintió con la cabeza firmemente.

—Dentro de veinticuatro horas me presentaré ante ellos.

—Te enviaremos una carta para que sepas donde dirigirte— añadió "El Supremo"—. Mientras tanto que quedarás con tus guías espirituales, James y Lily Potter, en esta mansión. Ellos te explicarán lo que pasa acá.

—Está bien— contestó Sirius, asombrado por la actividad que realizaban sus amigos.

—Muy bien, eso es todo. Te puedes retirar por esa puerta— "El Supremo" señaló la puerta ubicada al fondo de la habitación—. Atraviésala y llegarás a tus guías, ¡Buen día!

Una vez más, Sirius asintió y, posteriormente, salió de la oficina con un paso rápido. Todavía le quedaban dudas sobre este lugar, sin embargo, sabía que sus amigos le explicarían todo este asunto referido al cielo.

Entonces, inhaló y exhaló profundamente y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de aquella puerta. Durante cinco minutos, caminó y caminó sin encontrar el final, pero después divisó otra puerta a unos diez centímetros de donde se encontraba. Rápidamente, echó a andar hasta que llegó a ella. Cuando hubo llegado, lentamente la abrió y entró de nuevo a la misma sala en donde James le había dicho que tendría que atravesar aquel túnel.

_Esto fue extraño. Me pareció un laberinto lleno de obstáculos._

Pensó, meneado la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor; tanto James como Lily lo esperaban con una sonrisa posada en sus rostros.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — le preguntó Lily cuando él se acercó a ellos.

—Bien— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. En veinticuatro horas más tengo mi juicio.

—Eso es bastante tiempo y podemos hacer muchas cosas— comentó James, pasándose una mano por la barbilla.

— ¡Son sólo veinticuatro horas! — protestó Sirius, mirándolo pasmado.

—El tiempo acá no trascurre a la misma velocidad que lo hace en la tierra, Sirius— dijo Lily, ladeando la cabeza—. Ya te explicaremos todo. Ahora iremos a una habitación diferente donde esperaremos tu sentencia.

—Muy bien— suspiró derrotado.

Dicho eso, Sirius siguió a James y Lily Potter durante unos segundos hasta que llegaron a una pequeña habitación, en donde una mesa con seis sillas era el centro de atención, aunque también él distinguió un pequeño estante lleno de decoraciones, como portarretratos y flores.

—Bien, me deben una muy buena explicación para todo lo que está pasando aquí —señaló Sirius, sentándose en una de las sillas con los codos encima de la mesa—. Yo hago las preguntas y ustedes las responden.

—Es un interrogatorio, Canuto.

—Algo así, Cornamenta— suspiró Sirius—. Primera pregunta, ¿cómo es eso del tiempo?

—Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero haré el intento— le aseguró Lily, entrelazando sus traslucidos dedos. Ambos ya se habían sentado en las sillas continuas a la de él—. Digamos que cuando llegas acá sientes que los minutos pasan muy rápido y…

—Sí, tuve esa percepción del tiempo cuando llegué acá, lo cual me pareció extraño; sin embargo, continúa explicándome, pelirroja, porque necesito saber — le interrumpió Sirius, instándola a seguir.

—No me interrumpas, Black— siseó Lily—. Déjame explicarte y no interfieras en lo que digo, ¡entendido!

—Sí, mamá— Sirius tragó saliva, mientras que James reía disimuladamente.

_Traidor_

Pensó, antes de seguir escuchando a Lily.

—Como te iba diciendo, el tiempo cuando llegas pasa muy rápido, de forma que piensas que pasaron horas desde que falleciste; pero eso es solo una percepción tuya porque tu cuerpo no está familiarizado con el cielo. De modo que tú pensarás que trascurrió un lapso largo de tiempo, cuando en realidad son sólo segundos acá.

—Espera, espera— Sirius se pasó la mano por el rostro, totalmente confundido—, ¿dijiste segundos?, ¿de qué me hablas? Explícate en español, no en chino.

—Ya llego al punto— gruñó Lily pegándole en la nuca a James, que reía a carcajadas.

—¡Lily! — se quejó James, frunciendo el ceño.

Sirius esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Esa era la Lily Potter, antes Evans, que siempre conoció y temió.

—Eso es por reírte de la situación, amor— Lily sonrió maliciosamente

Sirius, ahora, tragó saliva. Era por ese tipo de sonrisas que le temía a Lily. Ladeó, entonces, un poco la cabeza y vio a James haciendo lo mismo que él: Tragando saliva.

Sirius rió nerviosamente. Lily tenía un carácter temible, pero aún así le tenía bastante afecto.

—Ahora bien —dijo Lily, sacándolo de ese estado—, dije segundos; porque cuando te acostumbras a estar en el cielo, y teniendo en cuenta que vives eternamente, las horas y los días no tienen mucha importancia, aunque te puedo asegurar que un día en el paraíso equivale a un año terrenal.

— ¡¿Qué?! — brincó Sirius, mirando estupefacto a Lily y James—. Eso quiere decir que yo llevo…

—Tu hora de llegaba fue casi a medianoche del mes de Junio de 1996— le interrumpió Lily, inhalando profundamente antes de continuar— y si mis cálculos son correctos, llevas acá cerca de dos horas. Eso en la tierra equivale a dos meses.

—Y por lo tanto, allá es Agosto y cuando sea mi juicio, será Mayo de 1998 en la tierra, ¿no? — preguntó Sirius con el corazón – si es que aún lo tenía – palpitándole con gran rapidez.

—Exactamente— le aseguró James—, pero despreocúpate, eso no tiene mayor relevancia luego de cinco días en el cielo dado a que te acostumbras a estar acá.

—No me acostumbraré nunca— Sirius meneó su cabeza, aturdido.

¿Cómo podían hablar con tanta naturalidad algo como esto? A él, simplemente, le ponía los vellos de puntas que ellos explicasen tan calmadamente este asunto y, es más, él pensaba que jamás se acostumbraría a aquella tranquilidad que le hablaban sus amigos. Así de simple.

—Para eso asignan los guías espirituales— le afirmó Lily, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y sonriéndole.

—Actividad de ustedes y un grupo selecto, supongo— supuso Sirius, suspirando y dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla.

—Das en el blanco, Sirius— le sonrió Lily.

—Entiendo— suspiró Sirius, dando por concluido ese tema—. Ahora, otra pregunta—Sus dos amigos asintieron—. James me habló sobre lo que hacían en este lugar y entre ellos nombró "otras actividades interesantes" y quiero saber qué son porque, hasta el momento, me parece aburrido todo lo que hacen.

—Eso te lo designa "El Altísimo" cuando te enjuicia— dijo James, esbozando una sonrisa—: Unos son guías espirituales, otros ángeles guardianes, algunos espíritus que bajan a la tierra a intervenir en asuntos de cualquier índole, ciertos son psicólogos que ayudan a superar a los recién fallecidos el trauma que ya no viven en la tierra sino que ahora viven otra vida, varios son protectores de las puertas celestiales, entre otras actividades.

—¡Wow! — exclamó Sirius con la mandíbula desencajada de la impresión.

—Impresiona, ¿no? — rió Lily.

—Naturalmente, pero me llamó la atención lo de las puertas celestiales y sus protectores, ¿qué son? —le preguntó, levantando la ceja y recordando su paso por esas puertas.

—Son cosa de muggle— le contestó James—. Por allí entran las almas que han muerto y los protectores son quienes custodian la entrada.

—Y el protector es algo así como "El Supremo" — conjeturó Sirius, poniéndose una mano sobre la barbilla.

—No, los protectores anotan la causa de la muerte y los conducen a la mansión donde se encuentra "El Supremo". Son como los guías espirituales.

—¡Sensacional! — profirió Sirius, emocionado.

Sirius quería hacer algo como eso. No sabía por qué, pero sería importante para él guiar a las personas que fallecieron y explicarle las cosas como Lily y James lo estaban haciendo con él.

—Pero eso se decide en el juicio y no puedes rogarle al " El Altísimo" o a "Su Excelencia" o a "La Señora" que te den un puesto específico, eso te lo designan ellos— le aclaró Lily— Además te advierto que ese trabajo es un caos cuando hay guerra.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Sirius perplejo.

—¿Viste las guirnaldas cuando deambulaste por el paraíso? — Sirius asintió. Lily, entonces, siguió hablando—: Pues verás, esas guirnaldas se tornan rojas cuando comienza la guerra. En ese instante, los muggles y magos, dejan de hacer sus actividades de relajación y tienen que estar en sus puestos, atentos a quién muere, ya que el número de personas aumenta por hora. Es horrible, porque no tienes ni tiempo de hacer lo que hicimos contigo, por ejemplo. Y los que fallecen en una batalla son más "sensibles" a la muerte dado a que, si bien saben que estando en guerra se pueden morir, desean saber cómo acabó todo. Se forma un caos de proporciones.

—Entiendo perfectamente— susurró Sirius, tragando saliva.

Debía ser terrible el panorama de una batalla, porque también ellos debían estar atentos para que ningún familiar suyo apareciese en el cielo. Tenía que ser angustiante para quienes estábamos en el paraíso.

—¿Ustedes saben la fecha de muerte de cada uno? — murmuró, de repente, Sirius.

—Sí, nos avisan unos quince minutos antes de que ocurra – el cómo- ; pero cuando hay batalla, no— contestó James deprimido.

—Comprendo y también entiendo porqué razón estaban esperándome.

—Te estás poniendo inteligente, Canuto.

—¡Eh! — silbó Sirius, haciendo reír a James y Lily.

—No cambias nada, Sirius— sonrió Lily, meneando la cabeza.

—Nunca cambiaré, siempre conservaré mi estilo juvenil y rebelde— dijo Sirius, orgulloso de sí mismo—. Pero, sigamos con el interrogatorio— él adopto una posición seria—, ¿ustedes no viven en esta mansión lujosa?

—No, esta es la casa principal, las viviendas en el cielo son todas pequeñas y confortables; pero tú no te diste cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba, porque estabas sumidos en tus pensamientos— le explicó James.

—Muy bien, comprendo— asintió Sirius—. Ahora, aclárenme otra duda, ¿cómo es eso del tacto alma a alma?

James y Lily se miraron largamente, antes de sonreír.

—Es una técnica que tendrás que aprender una vez que terminemos con tu ayuda espiritual, es decir, después del juicio— aclaró Lily—. Se te asignará un instructor, que es otra actividad a la que puedes acceder.

—¡Fantástico! — exclamó Sirius, sonriendo ampliamente—. Pero aún con todo lo que me han explicado, me quedan muchas dudas— Sirius volvió a adoptar la seriedad de momentos atrás—, ¿es que siempre trabajan y nunca disfrutan de las bondades del paraíso?

—No es trabajo, Canuto, ya te lo había mencionado. Lo que hacemos son actividades asignadas por cuatro horas, si tienes un trabajo como el de Psicólogo, Instructor, entre otros. Luego, vamos y disfrutamos, por casi ciento dos horas, la relajación o las bondades del cielo, haciendo lo que quieras. Obviamente, tienes que, primero, pasarte las horas antes de tu juicio con tus guías espirituales— comentó James.

—Y esa actividad es…— le instó a seguir Sirius.

—Bastante interesante, porque no guías por lo que dije hace unos segundos, sino que le explicas a la gente lo que pasa aquí, luego conversas de otras cosas- lo que se te ocurra -, te das un relajo con la persona antes de ir al juicio y, después, disfrutas de doscientas horas de relajación hasta que te asignan otra persona, ¡Impresionante, señor Canuto!

—¡No lo dudes, señor Cornamenta!

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente, mientras Lily los veía radiante.

_Extrañaba a Cornamenta. Añoraba volver a verlo y ahora lo tengo justo frente mío, conversando de las trivialidades del paraíso, es maravilloso. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado luego de años de encarcelamiento injustificado, a pesar de que en la tierra dejé a Remus y Harry solos. Al primero, sin amigos y al segundo, sin un padre y hermano._

Sirius miró fijamente a James y Lily, antes de que le corriera, por las mejillas, una lágrima traicionera.

— ¡Te estás poniendo sensible, Canuto!

—No— se apresuró a decir Sirius, secándose la lágrima—. Es solo que es bueno volver a verte, mi viejo amigo.

— ¡Eres sentimentalista, compañero! — James sonrió, sin embargo, Sirius pudo notar una lágrima correr por el rostro de su amigo—. Pero igual pienso que es espectacular volver a estar contigo, compadre.

—Yo te extrañaba mucho, Cornamenta.

—No, yo te extrañaba más, Canuto.

— ¡Aw! — chilló Lily—. Son tan lindos juntos, parecen una adorable pareja de matrimonio.

—¡Eh! —gimió Sirius, mientras James besaba a Lily apasionadamente—¡Eh! — volvió a gemir cuando se dio cuenta que, trece segundos después, seguían besándose— Ya dejen de besarse, dan asco.

— ¡Canuto, vete de aquí! — James alzó la mano instándolo a marcharse del lugar, mientras seguía besando a Lily.

—Ustedes dos no deberían estar haciendo esto, son mis guías espirituales— protestó, mirando ofendido a la pareja.

Finalmente, y gracias a esa protesta, James y Lily dejaron de besarse. Sirius sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Eres un quejica, Canuto— se quejó James, cruzado de brazos.

—Corrección amor, parece un niño de cinco años— corrigió Lily, entornando los ojos.

—No soy un niño, soy adulto.

—Lo que digas, Canuto.

Sirius frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

_Unos bonitos amigos tengo. Agradezco volver a estar con ellos para que pasen este tipo de situaciones._

Pensó con ironía, mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? — le preguntó Lily, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos una vez más.

—Sí— contestó—. Les parecerá estúpida la pregunta pero, ¿tengo mis órganos intactos, como el corazón?

Sirius vio a Lily suspirar y a James menear la cabeza. Él sabía que la interrogante que tenía era tonta, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—No tienes tus órganos, Canuto— le respondió James—. Sin embargo, puedes sentirlo porque el alma se apega tanto al cuerpo en vida que cuando mueres, ella llega acá sintiendo lo que tu cuerpo sentiría. Y esa sensación de tener tus órganos vitales nunca se va, se queda en ti para el resto de la eternidad.

Sirius asintió lentamente. No sabía porque, pero esa explicación le había erizado los pelos de la espalda.

—Pasa lo mismo con tus sentimientos y emociones— añadió Lily—. Puedes llorar, como lo hiciste minutos atrás, puedes reírte y muchas otras cosas más. No obstante, la mayoría del tiempo estamos tan relajados y en paz que no sentimos nada.

—A excepción de las veces que llegan sus seres queridos, ¿no? — conjeturó.

— ¡Qué comes que adivinas! — se rió James. Sirius imitó su gesto—. Claro, cuando llegan nuestros parientes, las emociones se intensifican porque ellos están acá y es el único medio que tenemos para saber qué fue de la vida después que uno murió.

— ¿Quieren decir que ustedes no saben lo que sucede en la tierra? — preguntó Sirius estupefacto.

—No— le contestó Lily, sobándose la sien—. Nos dedicamos a nuestras actividades y a relajarnos, no pensamos en cosas mundanas; sin embargo, siempre recordamos a nuestra familia. Los únicos que saben sobre las cosas terrenales son "Los Mayores" y quienes bajan a la tierra para interferir en acontecimientos terrenales, aunque…No olvídalo.

Sirius asintió, pero él la miró fijamente, ya que se encontraba entre impresionado e intrigado; impresionado porque ellos no sabían lo que ocurría en la tierra e intrigado por lo que Lily no le había querido decir.

—¿Hay otra cosa que desees saber? — le interrogó James, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—De momento, no — suspiró Sirius—. Si se me ocurre otra pregunta más, se las haré. Ahora quiero tener un instante de relajación.

—Eso no— le contradijo James. Sirius lo miró atónito—. Ya te explicamos todo lo referente al cielo y ahora te corresponde a ti responder a nuestras preguntas.

—¿Qué preguntas?

—Sobre nuestro hijo, Harry James Potter Evans— le respondió Lily al tiempo que James le tomaba de la cintura—. Queremos saber cada cosa de él; Sus gustos, sus amigos, sus años en Hogwarts, es decir, todo.

Sirius inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Estaba seguro que lo que les comentaría a sus amigos, no sería nada fácil para ellos, aunque él no supiese ni la cuarta parte de lo que realmente pasó su ahijado.

—Muy bien, les diré todo cuanto sepa de su hijo— les prometió, suspirando—. Pero hablémoslo en otro sitio, me estoy sofocando aquí.

Sirius vio a James y Lily mirarse mutuamente antes de asentir con la cabeza. Y él supo que irían a otro sitio, por lo que, se paró y siguió a sus amigos para hablar de su ahijado: Harry Potter.

* * *

_Referencias:_

_*"El Altísimo": Dios._

_*"Su Excelencia": Jesús._

_*"La Señora": María._

_*"El Supremo": Apóstol Pedro._

_*"Los Mayores y Jueces": Apóstoles de Jesús._

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Tengo varias cosas que decir, pero primero quería agradecerles el apoyo que tuvo la historia. Pensé que sería menos y eso me anima a seguir. Muchas gracias.**

**Segundo: Este capítulo es importante ( demasiado añadiría yo) y que sepan que lo dejé en pocas explicaciones, porque se irán enterando de otras cosas a medida que avance el fanfics ( vendrán muchas sorpresas) ( No daré spolier).**

**Tercero: No crean que Sirius se pondrá a hablar de Harry Potter y ya en el siguiente capítulo...No, antes vienen otras cosas ( ya estoy escribiéndolo)**

**Cuarto: Es una locura lo que escribí del cielo, lo sé; pero es lo que se me ocurrió ( y debo agradecerle a Lili Ravenclaw porque sin haber escrito ese one-shot, esto no existiría)**

**Quinto: Pueden encontrar la portada de esta historia en Potterfics, bajo el mismo nombre: En el cielo ( nickmane en aquel sitio: Katita_cullen_potter; para el review anónimo que me preguntó).**

**Sexto: Para los que leen Hogwarts lee, estoy escribiendo el capítulo de a poco. Un poco de paciencia. La otra semana tendrán una actualización.**

**Séptimo: Sobre las referencias, cada quien haga su juicio de eso.**

**Y eso. Nos leemos en los comentarios. Los quiero.**

**Besos.**


	3. Las últimas horas de vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solo soy una fanática que los utilizó para crear esta historia. De modo que la trama es completamente de mi autoría.**

**Summary: Después de que Bellatrix Lestrange matase a Sirius Black en el Departamento de Misterios, éste llega al cielo en donde se reencuentra con James y Lily Potter. Y aunque, en un primer momento, se siente desconcertado por la situación, luego de unas horas todo se vuelve más interesante de lo que creyó en un principio, ya que comienzan a llegar las personas que lucharon en la guerra de Hogwarts, ¿quién dijo que estar en el cielo era aburrido?**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Las últimas horas de vida.

Sirius caminó junto a James y Lily durante algunos segundos o minutos – la verdad es que no sabía cuánto había sido, porque el tiempo en el cielo era "relativo" – en absoluto silencio y sin pronunciar ninguna frase debido a que él se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿cómo empezaría hablar?, ¿qué diría?, ¿cómo se expresaría?, ¿cómo se desarrollaría la plática?

Por más que le daba vueltas esas preguntas, no hallaba cómo comentarle a sus amigos todo lo referente a Harry Potter sin que se alterasen; pero comprendía que en cuánto llegase el momento de la conversación, las palabras le fluirían y se dejaría llevar por sus emociones, de eso no tenía duda. Entonces, suspiró y meneó la cabeza para salir de sus reflexiones.

En cuanto hubo recuperado su concentración, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un parque con varios juegos para niños. Y para suerte de él y sus amigos, este se encontraba muy vacio. Sólo pudo divisar a tres personas, una familia, a unos trescientos metros de allí. El lugar era perfecto para tener una plática privada.

— ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en esos columpios? — sugirió Lily, apuntando en dirección a ellos.

Sirius asintió y se dirigió a los juegos, seguido muy de cerca por James y Lily. Cuando, segundos después, llegó a ellos, se dejó caer en un columpio y se comenzó a balancear muy despacio, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Sirius, tranquilízate— le dijo, entonces, Lily sonriendo—. No hay nada que temer.

—Solo dinos qué fue de nuestro hijo— añadió James, sonriendo a medias.

Sirius suspiró profundamente y meneó la cabeza, sabiendo que había llegado la hora de la verdad.

— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdan de su vida terrenal antes de morir, si es que recuerdan algo?— preguntó, finalmente, dando por iniciada la conversación.

Sirius vio, en ese instante, a James arrugando el entrecejo y a Lily mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviese averiguando lo que él estaba pensando.

—Claro que recordamos nuestra vida terrenal— susurró Lily al cabo de unos segundos—, lo que no comprendo es que a qué viene esa pregunta, Sirius.

Sirius detuvo el columpio por completo y entrelazó sus dedos. Había llegado el momento de contarles todo.

—Necesito saberlo para poder explicarles lo que sé de Harry, ya que todo se entrelaza de algún modo u otro.

Una vez más, Sirius observó a sus amigos mirarse mutuamente, como si estuviesen decidiendo si relatar o no sus últimas horas de vida, cosa que sabía que sería doloroso para ellos y para él mismo; pero aún así tenía que saber qué había sucedido antes de que muriesen porque le sería más fácil, creía, explicarles la vida de Harry. Además, necesitaba enterarse qué había pasado exactamente ese 31 de Octubre, cuando Voldemort atacó la vivienda Potter en el Valle de Godric, aunque fuese doloroso oírlo.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente esperó a que alguno dijese algo, no obstante, por más de cinco minutos – según le pareció – ninguno de los dos habló, provocando que él gimiese.

_¿Ellos no me relatarán sus últimas horas?, ¿qué haré?, ¿cómo comenzar?_

Pensó, mirando a sus dos amigos intensamente.

—No te acomplejes, Sirius—señaló, finalmente, Lily suspirando—. Te diremos qué nos pasó antes de que Voldemort atacase nuestro hogar.

Sirius asintió al tiempo que se aferraba fuertemente a la cadena del columpio, preparándose mentalmente para lo que escucharía en unos cuantos segundos

—Bien sabes que Albus Dumbledore nos advirtió, un año antes de que muriésemos, que Voldemort nos buscaría a causa de una profecía, la cual no quiero ni mencionar— comenzó a decir James, tomando la mano de Lily—. Por esa razón, y aconsejados por el anciano director, nos escondimos durante meses en el Valle de Godric hasta que se decidió hacer el encantamiento Fidelio, cuyo Guardián fue…

—Esa rata asquerosa, Peter Pettigrew, la cual, por desgracia, yo sugerí— gruñó Sirius, apretando los puños.

—El hombre que resultó ser el espía en la orden del fénix y que, posteriormente, nos traicionó — escupió James furioso.

—No lo dudes ni un segundo, Cornamenta.

Sirius pensó, en ese instante, en todo lo que pasó por culpa de esa rata; sin embargo, todavía no era el momento adecuado para decirles lo que aconteció luego de aquella traición. Dejaría que sus amigos le hablasen de esa noche antes de comentarles aquello.

—Por favor, continúen— pidió ansioso.

—Durante una semana, protegidos por el Fidelio, James y yo intentamos hacer una vida normal; pero no pudimos.

—Porque a mí no me gustó que Albus Dumbledore me encerrase— James arrugó la frente. Y Sirius comprendió a su amigo, ya que él había pasado por lo mismo antes de morir.

—De modo que buscamos distracciones para pasar el tiempo. Lo único que queríamos era que nuestro bebé estuviese a salvo— gimoteó Lily. James se apresuró a pasarle una mano por la espalda—. Bajo ese contexto, me dediqué a leer libros sobre magia antiquísima con la vaga esperanza que encontraría algo que me sirviese para salvar a mi familia.

—Y ella la encontró— murmuró James—. Una vieja, pero efectiva magia que salvaría a Harry si Voldemort decía atacarnos, porque sabíamos que el objetivo de ese ser era nuestro pequeño hijo.

Sirius cerró los ojos, ya que aún no le caía en la cabeza cómo alguien pudiese ser tan malvado como para matar a un niño inocente.

_Voldemort es y será siempre cruel y despiadado. _

Le dijo la voz de la consciencia antes de volver a abrir sus ojos y seguir escuchando a Lily.

— Esta magia era tan evidente y simple que no requería mayor complejidad ni varita dado a que se trataba del amor y nosotros amábamos a nuestro pequeñito desde el fondo de nuestros corazones—

—susurró Lily, aferrándose fuertemente a James

Sirius sonrió abiertamente, ya que sabía que tanto el uno como el otro amaban a su hijo al punto de sacrificarse por él sin importar si morían en el intento.

—Esto, naturalmente, se lo comenté al profesor Dumbledore— oyó decir a Lily en murmullos. Rápidamente, Sirius le prestó atención— en una carta, en la cual le explicaba que el amor que sentíamos por nuestro hijo podría salvarlo porque comprendía que Voldemort no sabía que era ese concepto, aunque esto significase que James y yo muriésemos y Harry se quedase sin padres. Era un gran sacrificio que haríamos sin pensarlo dos veces. Así que le pedí que si Voldemort nos atacaba, él tendría que asegurarse que nuestro hijo estuviese protegido por la orden del fénix y por ustedes dos: Remus y tú.

Sirius observó a Lily sonreír por primera vez desde que comenzaron a conversar y él, a cambio, la miró boquiabierto por varios segundos, ¿El director debía dejar a Harry al cuidado de la orden del fénix?, ¿Él y Remus debían cuidar a Harry?, ¿por qué no lo dijo?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué le pasó para que no les dijese nada?

Él le dio vueltas a las preguntas una y otra vez como si tratase que las respuestas le llegasen por arte de magia; no obstante, entre más reflexionaba entorno a ellas, más confundido e intrigado se ponía.

_¿Por qué el anciano director nunca nos habló sobre la petición de Lily?, ¿Por qué jamás les comentó de aquella carta?_

Reflexionó, apretando los puños; pero al instante un pensamiento más inquietante y preocupante se le pasó por la mente.

_¿Dumbledore sabía que él era inocente y que la rata era el Guardián Secreto de los Potter?_

La ira le recorrió cada molécula de su alma. Si el director sabía o había supuesto que él era inocente, le tendría que dar una respuesta razonable porque no se fiaría de la mediocre explicación de que lo hizo para que él no se acercase a su ahijado. Sin embargo, al pensar aquello, otras cosas de mayor importancia se le pasaron por su cabeza.

_¿Qué dirían sus amigos cuando supiesen que él estuvo en Azkaban por doce largos años acusado de un crimen que no cometió y que el director le prohibió a la comunidad mágica acercase a Harry?, ¿Qué tanto le había ocultado Dumbledore?_

Sirius estaba segurísimo que tanto James como Lily se enojarían por todo lo que él contaría minutos más tarde.

—Sirius, ¿te pasa algo? — le preguntó Lily, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

—No nada— aseguró—. Sólo síganme contando la historia.

Lily lo miró suspicazmente antes de seguir relatando.

—Como iba diciendo, le escribí a Dumbledore sobre lo él debía hacer en caso que Voldemort nos atacase; pero el director nunca me contestó — Sirius alzó la ceja. Aquí había algo extraño, muy extraño; sin embargo, Lily siguió hablando antes de que él pudiese pensar demasiado—, lo que me hizo suponer que Albus Dombledore tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer, por lo que lo dejé pasar y continúe como estábamos; tratando de vivir normalmente.

—Pero una noche antes de que muriésemos, durante la cena, Lily se comenzó a sentir mareada— James tomó a su mujer por la cintura, mientras que Sirius veía asombrado a sus dos amigos—.Me asusté mucho porque, de pronto, se desmayó. Pase el susto de mi vida, amigo.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Lily? — le preguntó Sirius perplejo.

Otra vez, Sirius vio a James y Lily mirarse mutuamente al tiempo que inhalaban y exhalaban lentamente.

_¿Qué les sucedió?, ¿Qué? _

Se preguntó, haciéndoles un gesto para que continuasen con su relato.

—James pensó que me había enfermado, por lo que, me dio antibióticos y me cuido hasta que se me pasó el mareo— Lily suspiró—, sin embargo, yo sabía que no era una enfermedad, que era otra cosa. Se le comenté a James y él, aunque se veía feliz porque fuese así, no pudo dejar de sentirse preocupado si es que mi suposición era correcta.

Sirius miró a la pareja sorprendido e intrigado, ¿qué escondían?

—Lily me había comentando que tenía un retraso y que, probablemente, ella estaba embarazada.

Sirius se paró bruscamente del columpio y se quedó absolutamente quieto, enmudecido a causa de la impresión, mientras sentía que mil golpes le llegaban a su corazón.

_¿Ella y James iban a ser padres por segunda vez?, ¿Tendrían otro bebé?_

Sin ser consciente, Sirius se tambaleó hacía el lado derecho, precipitándose a la superficie; pero se alcanzó a agarrar de un fierro del columpio para frenar la caída. Luego, se puso uno de sus puños en la boca para frenar el grito que amenazaba por salir de ella; sin embargo, sus piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo que por sus mejillas le corrían lágrimas; unas lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia, de furia, de odio en contra de Voldemort y de la rata asquerosa.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué Pettigrew los había traicionado?, ¿cómo fue capaz de hacer algo tan cruel?, ¿es que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que destruiría una familia que recién se comenzaba a formar?, ¿es que jamás pensó en que podrían tener otro bebé?, ¿es que nunca pensó en James Potter, en aquel amigo que lo protegió mientras eran estudiantes en el colegio de Hogwarts?

_Esto sobrepasa todos tus límites, Pettigrew. _Pensó, golpeando el suelo y maldiciendo entre dientes._ Destruiste una familia completa. Le negaste a Harry Potter tener una adolescencia normal con unos padres preocupados y cariñosos. Y todo porque Voldemort te ofrecía mayor protección, según tú, que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que siempre temió ese ser sádico. Esto, Pettigrew, se añade a tu historial de traición. Una traición que será pagada por ti de algún u otro modo, es una promesa._

— ¡Maldita seas, Peter Pettigrew! — exclamó, entonces, sollozando.

—Canuto— le habló James. Sirius ladeó su cabeza en dirección de él y se puso de pie como pudo—. No blasfemes, está prohibido y podrías recibir una sanción.

—Aunque esté prohibido y me castiguen por eso, seguiré maldiciendo a esa rata, ya que se lo merece. Además, no puedo entender cómo tú puedes aguantarte — rugió Sirius, secándose las lágrimas.

—No lo sé, pero no maldeciré a Pettigrew por más que nos haya traicionado debido a que será juzgado cuando llegue su hora.

—Eso lo dices ahora— le dijo bruscamente.

_No sabes ni la cuarta parte de su traición amigo y te aseguro que lo querrás matar con tus propias manos cuando te cuente todo lo que pasó_

Suspiró, antes de volverse a Lily, que seguía en uno de los columpios, gimoteando.

—Lily…yo…— susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

—No sigas Sirius, por favor— suplicó Lily con sus ojos hinchados—. Me duele todo esto, me duele que el bebé que estaba en mi vientre, el cual no tenía más de tres meses, no haya nacido nunca porque yo morí antes de que él o ella pudiera nacer.

Sirius apretó los puños, mientras veía de reojo cómo James le acariciaba la espalda a Lily para que se pudiese tranquilizar.

_¡Maldito, Pettigrew!_

Pensó una vez más, sintiendo la ira recorrer cada fibra de su ser; pero por ahora él tenía que sacar esa ira de él para que sus amigos le pudiesen seguir relatando sus últimas horas antes de que él pudiese explicarles todo lo que había pasado después de que ellos muriesen. De modo que se sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—Sigamos con el relato, por favor.

—Está bien— suspiró James, aún abrazado a Lily—. Como te íbamos diciendo, pensamos que tendríamos otro hijo; así que habíamos decidido que Pettigrew, cuando viniese, nos trajese un test de embarazo muggle.

—De modo que redacté una carta para él, pero sin alcanzar a terminarla porque no me fiaba de su confianza, pese a que James me repetía una y otra vez que Peter Pettigrew jamás nos traicionaría. Confiaba ciegamente en vosotros tres.

—Lo sé, fui un iluso— reconoció James, apretando los dientes.

_Al igual que yo._

Suspiró Sirius antes de seguir escuchando a sus amigos.

—Naturalmente, le comenté a James que prefería tomar una poción multijugos e ir yo misma al vecindario muggle a comprarme aquel test.

—Pero yo me negué. No podía correr el riesgo de que Voldemort la encontrase si llagaba a descubrir que ella estaba de compras en el mundo muggle.

—Así que, decidimos que sólo el tiempo nos diría si mi suposición era correcta.

Lily paró de hablar debido a que se sentía muy afectada al narrar sus últimas horas en la tierra y él no la podía culpar, en lo absoluto.

—Y luego, ¿qué paso? — le preguntó Sirius, sintiéndose pésimo al pedirles que siguiesen contando algo que era tan doloroso para ellos.

—A la mañana siguiente, el 31 de octubre de 1981, decidimos celebrar el día de Halloween en otro intento de calmar los nervios y los ánimos de las noches anteriores— contó James.

Sirius se quedó quieto, sabiendo que lo que le iban a decir a continuación lo pondría sensible. Aun así tuvo el valor de mirar a sus amigos, instándolos a que siguiesen.

—Estuvimos todo el día arreglando la casa para que el tiempo pasase más rápido. Y de esa forma, llegó la noche— comentó Lily, tragando saliva nerviosa.

—Lily fue a la cocina para preparar la cena y yo me quedé con Harry, haciéndole figuritas con la varita. Mi pequeño hijo -mi orgullo-, se veía muy contento, intentando agarrar el humo que salía de la varita con sus manitos. Lo hubieras visto Canuto, se reía como si no hubiese mañana— susurró James, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica.

Sirius igual sonrió. Esas últimas horas debieron ser las más felices para Harry y estaba seguro de que si él hubiese podido recordar esa escena, se la hubiera comentando cuando se reunieron por primera vez, después de estar más de doce años encerrado en Azkaban; pero sabía, de igual forma, que el trauma de aquella noche seguía en la cabeza de Harry, impidiéndole recordar el año y medio que vivió con sus padres.

—Yo, desde la cocina, oía a mi bebé reír— dijo Lily, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— y me puse tan feliz por la maravillosa familia que estábamos formando que casi se me quemó el pollo que yacía en el horno— Lily paró y secó las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas. Lo mismo hizo James y él mismo. Luego, Lily continúo hablando—. Me di cuenta de que la cena se quemaba así que, con un poco de ayuda de la varita, logre que quedase perfecto. Después, preparé la mesa allí mismo y regresé al salón, riéndome de las payasadas de mi marido e hijo.

—Lily me dijo que la cena estaba lista, de modo que dejé caer la varita, le entregué a Harry y ella se lo llevó a la cocina. Yo di un bostezo, sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina cuando escuché un sonido extraño. Volteé y vi a Voldemort frente mío, mirándome fijamente. Y sólo en ese instante comprendí que el Fidelio se había roto y que Peter Pettigrew era el espía y un grandísimo traidor.

Sirius tragó saliva y entrelazó sus traslucidos dedos, ya que había llegado el momento que más había temido desde que comenzó la plática: Conocer exactamente lo que aconteció aquella noche.

—Jamás olvidaré las palabras tan estremecedoras que pronunció James en aquel instante— continúo Lily como si no hubiera habido ninguna reacción después de lo narrado por su amigo—, porque se me quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza: _¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete!, ¡Es él!, ¡Vete!, ¡Huye!, ¡Le detendré!_

Tras escuchar esas palabras, a Sirius se le entrecortó la respiración, mientras que sentía que sus ojos volverían a derramar lágrimas; sin embargo las contuvo como pudo, por más que esa frase fuese la más estremecedora que jamás hubiese oído en su vida. Se lo debía a su amigo, se lo debía y él no podía darse el gusto de llorar antes de escuchar todo la historia.

—Yo me quedé a hacerle frente— siguió James, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y abrazando fuertemente a Lily. A ella le corrían las lágrimas por sus pómulos y él no la culpaba, porque debía ser difícil revivir aquel evento una vez más—; pero no pude hacer nada, Voldemort me lanzó el _Avada Kedavra _y ya no supe nada más de mí en la tierra porque había llegado acá.

James se detuvo, mientras que Sirius se aferraba del fierro del columpio con una fuerza descomunal para no caer de rodillas. Todo cuanto contaban sus amigos lo tenían desbastado a tal punto que sintió sus lágrimas correrle por sus mejillas cuando su amigo contó su deceso debido a que ya no quería seguir escuchando esta historia. Lo único que quería era huir de este lugar y sollozar por largas horas; pero se quedó quieto en su lugar, aguardando a que siguiesen su relato por más que fuese doloroso oírlo.

Los segundos, entonces y según lo que le pareció, comenzaron a pasar lentamente, como si quisiesen pararse en ese momento específico. Ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar su voz y ni él mismo podía con la suya, ya que el nudo en la garganta no se lo conseguía, a diferencia de sus lágrimas, quitar como ellas, que se las secó en ese instante. Luego de aquello, como pudo se las arregló para decir:

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Acá en el cielo me estaban esperando mis guías espirituales, pero yo no quería nada con ellos. Quería saber de mi esposa y de mi hijo, y rogaba que ambos estuviesen con vida: Golpeé, grité, gemí, sollocé y hasta me di el lujo de maldecir entre dientes mi desgracia. Y justo cuando entre más de siete personas intentaban serenarme, llegó mi adorada Lily— James gimoteó, mientras que Lily escondía su cabeza en el regazo de él. Sirius, simplemente, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar—. Ella me contó sus últimos minutos, gimoteando e importándole un bledo que estuviesen también sus guías espirituales esperándola, aunque le costó mucho narrarme lo que le sucedió, ya que fue mucho más terrible que lo que me pasó a mí debido a que ella corrió, con Harry entre sus brazos, hasta la habitación ubicada en el segundo piso, la cual cerró con pestillo y con un montón de cosas, como sillas y cajas. Depósito, luego, a Harry en la cunita para dormir y le dijo: _Tesoro mío, papi y mami te aman. Ahora nosotros nos marcharemos para siempre de esta vida, pero tú vivirás gracias al sacrificio que papi y mami harán por ti. No temas corazón, todo pasará pronto, te lo prometo._

Sirius sintió sus lágrimas, de nuevo, correr por sus pómulos sin que pudiese hacer nada para contenerlas. Esto superaba todo y cuanto imaginó de las muertes de James y Lily Potter. Y deseó, en ese momento, no haber comenzando de esta manera dado a que había resultado peor de lo que creyó. Además, pensaba, que ya no sería capaz de continuar escuchando ninguna palabra más; no obstante:

—Justo en ese instante— oyó a James seguir relatando en susurros. Sirius se secó las lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza. Luego, continúo prestando atención, aunque observaba que a su amigo no le estaba resultando fácil contar los últimos minutos de Lily—, ella sintió las escaleras crujir y supuso que Voldemort venía por el niño. De modo que tomó a Harry entre sus brazos e intentó calmarse, mientras que los pasos de Voldemort le indicaban que ya se encontraba en el segundo piso. Después, oyó la puerta salir disparada y él entró a la habitación, arrojando las cosas que ella había puesto como protección.

James se detuvo, abrazando fuertemente a Lily. Ambos se veían tan afectados que provocó que Sirius gimiese desconsolado, ¿por qué les había pedido empezar la conversación así?, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido?, ¡Cuánto se maldecía en estos instantes! , ¡Cuánto deseaba retroceder en el tiempo y volver al momento exacto en que hizo esa maldita pregunta! Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, sus amigos sufrían y él se sentía podrido por dentro, porque había sido él el responsable de hacerlos revivir sucesos que no les gustaban.

—Mi Lily, con una valentía enorme— siguió relatando James, mientras que Lily gimoteaba—, puso de nuevo a Harry en la cunita, ocultándolo de Voldemort, y con un coraje digno de admirar, le dijo: _¡Harry no, Harry no por favor, a Harry no! _Pero él lo único que quería era llegar a mi hijo, por lo que, le pidió que se hiciese a un lado: _Apártate muchacha estúpida…hazte a un lado, ahora— _Sirius se tambaleó un poco y se tuvo que agarrar más fuerte del fierro del columpio para no caer; mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos, ya que comprendió el gran sacrifico al cual se refirió Lily—. Sin embargo, ella siguió implorando: _Harry no, por favor no, llévame, mátame en su lugar..._Pero Voldemort, simplemente, no la escuchó, porque quería llegar a Harry costase lo que le costase; de modo que siguió insistiendo: _Ésta es mi última advertencia —_Sirius seguía agarrado del fierro. Lily y James, en tanto, se abrazaban fuertemente, dándose apoyo—. Lily no se dio por vencida, siguió pidiéndole clemencia a Voldemort: _¡Harry no! …Por favor…Ten misericordia…Ten misericordia, ¡Harry no!, ¡Harry no! Por favor, haré cualquier cosa. _No obstante, Voldemort ya estaba fuera de sí y le dijo de forma arrogante: _¡Apártate!, ¡Apártate muchacha! _Luego, alzó la varita y pronunció la maldición asesina, que le quitó a vida a mi esposa.

Cuando James terminó de relatar los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, un silencio rotundo se apoderó del parque. Ni James ni Lily quisieron seguir hablando y Sirius imaginó la razón: Ellos debían estar tanto o más afectados que él mismo. De modo que consideró que era mejor estar, por algunos minutos, completamente solo.

—Voy a dar una vuelta y vuelvo.

Dicho esto, y sin esperar respuesta, Sirius se volteó y caminó por el parque con lentitud, intentando de no flaquear, caer al suelo y ponerse a sollozar ahí mismo, cosa que estaba seguro que una vez que se hubiese alejado lo suficiente, ocurriría.

En efecto, cuando se hubo alejado más de mil metros, se dejó caer al piso y golpeó el suelo en reiteradas ocasiones con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

— ¡Maldición! — gritó, incapaz de contenerse.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?, ¿Cómo se pudo fiar de Peter Pettigrew?, ¿Cómo no confió en Remus? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasase esa tragedia? , ¿Cómo creyó que su plan para salvar a sus amigos era perfecto?

Él y sólo él era el responsable de las muertes de sus amigos y de la pérdida del segundo hijo de la familia Potter.

Él les había privado de ser una familia normal y cariñosa, porque por su culpa ellos habían sido capturados por Voldemort.

Por su confianza y por creer que los mortifagos irían tras de él, sus amigos se habían sacrificado debido a que él había sido quien persuadió a James y Lily en el último momento de que esa rata asquerosa fuese el Guardián Secreto en vez de haberlo hecho él mismo.

De él era la responsabilidad de que Lily hubiese escrito esa carta dirigida a Albus Dumbledore, ya que ella desconfiaba de Peter Pettigrew antes de que cualquiera de ellos –Remus, James y él mismo –lo hubiesen hecho.

De él fue la culpa de que James se hubiese sacrificado primero para salvar a su familia, para que Lily pudiese huir de la casa como pudiese. De que Lily se hubiese sacrificado por Harry y de que este último hubiera crecido sin padres.

Todo. Todo. Todo. Absolutamente todo fue culpa de él.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Pensó, aún con el puño sobre el suelo; pero de repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—James, vete por favor. Necesito estar solo— gimió, todavía sollozando y de rodillas.

—Sirius, no sigas— dijo una voz, que lo dejó mudo de la impresión.

Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie y volteó la cabeza con rapidez y con el corazón palpitándole intensamente. Entonces, sintió que en su garganta se volvía a formar ese nudo de nostalgia, la misma que tuvo cuando se reencontró con James y Lily, porque delante de él se encontraban las dos personas a las cuales consideraba sus padres: Charlus y Dorea Potter.

* * *

**Hola a todos**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no entraré en detalles de mi ausencia hasta que actualice Hogwarts Lee, de acuerdo.**

**Que sepan que este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, porque intenté hacerlo lo más apegado al cannon ( revise el tercer, quinto, y séptimo libro, además de buscar datos en el diccionario punto org para darle el toque realista, como si lo hubiese escrito J.K ). Obviamente admito que hay varios pasajes de mi imaginación como por ejemplo lo que ocurrió días antes de que muriesen los Potter o sobre Dumbledore, cosas que paso a explicar antes de que alguien pregunte.**

**-Sobre Lily embarazada y el test de embarazo: En varias partes he leído que Lily podría haber estado embarazada antes de morir. Algunos dicen que no, otros se niegan a creer que fuese así. No daré mi opinión sobre eso, pero creo que en este caso sirve bastante para que la traición de esa rata sea más horrible de lo que ya es. Y sobre el test de embarazo, no sé en qué año se habrán inventado, pero creo que le da coherencia al hecho de que Lily haya desconfiado de esa rata. Eso.**

**-Sobre Dumbledore: No es por nada, pero en varias partes he leído que Albus supo, de algún modo u otro, qué pasó en la vivienda Potter ( o la menos se hace la idea de qué fue) y que cuando fue a verificar los sucesos sello el sacrificio de Lily con un hechizo antiguo ( no sé en qué parte lo leí) . Ahora, sobre que Albus hubiese sabido que Sirius era inocente es una teoría que le vengo dando vueltas hace rato porque me parece curioso e intrigante que él le haya creído a Harry y Hermione de buenas a primeras que Sirius no era culpable ( por más que haya un giratiempos de por medio), para mí lo supo o lo intuyó, porque debemos recordar que Dumbledore manejó muchos hilos para que Voldemort fuese derrotado. En fin.**

**-Sobre los sacrificios: Es más que obvio que tanto James como Lily hicieron uno, pero me molesta cada digan que sólo Lily se sacrifico. Para mí, James lo hizo primero para salvar a su hijo y mujer. **

**-Sobre la magia del amor: Quiero creer que lo sabían. Ambos. Además, le da coherencia al relato.**

**Y para enfatizar lo difícil que fue escribirlo, les aseguro que lloré escribiéndolo y editándolo. Además, no estoy segura de que sí quedó bien. En fin, qué más...agradecer a los lectores de esta historia. Me ponen feliz sus review, favoritos y alertas. Son lo mejor.**

**Para despedirme, un adelanto del próximo capítulo: Una conversación entre los Señores Potter y Sirius que explicará más cosas del cielo, cosas que serán importantes para el desarrollo de la trama y de ciertos personajes. Aparecerán los Señores Evans y los Gemelos Prewett ( aunque no sé si será en el medio del capítulo o al final).**

**Eso, besos a todos.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
